


Love and Mourning! On Ice

by kjhaff



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Self-Esteem Issues, temporary break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9047975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjhaff/pseuds/kjhaff
Summary: After the Final, Yuuri decides to end things. With Viktor back in Russia and Yuuri in Japan, will they be able to find closure?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tardistype221b (TardisType221b)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisType221b/gifts).



> This is my first fic for Yuri on Ice, written for my best friend as a Christmas present. Enjoy!

“ _These are engagement rings! We’ll get married after Yuuri wins gold!”_

 

Those words had replayed in Yuuri’s head over and over again. After he wins gold. Gold. Yuuri’s head spun as he thought about what could or could not be. If he won… He would marry Viktor. The person that he had drunkenly danced with. The person who had retired from skating to be _his_ coach. The person who had brought out the _Eros_ in Yuuri, had made his heart leap and his face red repeatedly. The person who he was easily falling for.

But… what if he didn’t win gold? What would happen then? He couldn’t help but think that Viktor would see what Yuuri saw the whole time. That he just wasn’t made for gold, wasn’t made for skating. Was an amateur in a sea of experts. Viktor was too good for him anyways. Yuuri sighed, his shoulders slumping as he realized that… he was right. Viktor was too good for him, and shouldn’t even be here in the first place. So he did what he knew would be better for Viktor.

 

“ _After the Final, let’s end this.”_

 

Yes. That’s exactly what he knew would have to happen. He would need to let Viktor go, let him know that he was better off without Yuuri as a burden. Yuuri played with the ring on his finger, letting the gold shine and sparkle in the light. He would try his best to get gold, but he knew that he would need a miracle to land all of his jumps.

~*~

Alright, Yuuri should have known that Viktor wasn’t going to take it well. But honestly, the tears surprised him. He hadn’t expected the abundance of tears that fell when Yuuri told Viktor that this… whatever _this_ is, should end. It would be better for Viktor, Yuuri was sure. And he… he would get over it… eventually. It would take a little while to get over the love that he lost with Viktor. But it was the right thing to do; he wasn’t going to win, and Viktor would realize his worthlessness.

And Yuuri had been right. He hadn’t won gold, that had gone to Yuri, that feisty little Russian. Yuri was honestly happy for the kid; he had worked hard and had proved his worth. And Yuuri had come in such a close second that it could have gone either way. But… He hadn’t won the gold, he had let Viktor down, and they sure as hell wouldn’t be getting married anytime soon. Yuuri had to make it… clear that he and Viktor couldn’t be, that Viktor should go back to better things. Maybe coach Yuri or maybe get back to skating.

 

So Yuuri did just that. After the Final, things moved quickly and suddenly, it had been a week since, and he still hadn’t really talked to Viktor about things. He took a breath as he finally pulled Viktor to the side, biting his lip as Viktor smiled at him.

“Viktor.” Yuuri started softly, his eyes unable to meet Viktor’s.

“Yuri!” Viktor greeted in response with a wide smile. “Let’s go get some pork cutlet bowls!” He reached for Yuri’s hand, stopping as he saw, immediately, that Yuri had taken his ring off. Yuri pulled his hand to his chest and looked down.

“V-Viktor… I… I was serious. We should… this needs to end.” He whispered softly as he glanced up at him, tears in his eyes. He looked down at his fist, which was clutching the ring that Viktor had bought him, the one that had surprised him. He hadn’t even known that Viktor bought a ring too. It was such a coincidence.

Viktor looked between Yuuri and the hand that he held out, the ring placed on it. “Wh-What? I… Do you want this…?” Was all he asked. He felt like he had failed Yuuri in some way. It felt just like the rejection when he arrived in Japan, when he thought Yuuri was pretending that nothing happened between them previously.

“Yes.” Yuuri stated with a nod. “This is… This is what I want, Viktor. Go… Go coach someone else. Return to skating. Just… go.” He whispered before handing Viktor the ring and running off, tears streaming down his face. He had to do it. He had to let Viktor do great things and not be stuck in Japan because of him.

Viktor frowned and closed his eyes before he nodded. “I see.” He whispered to himself, or to the ring that he had clutched in his hand, he didn’t know exactly. “I’m sorry for failing you, Yuuri…” He mumbled, his thoughts now on how he could have better helped Yuuri’s _Eros_ come out, and how he could have been there more, how he could have coached him better. Yes. This was his fault. He sighed as he kissed the ring softly. Yuuri was better off without him, and he himself was better off skating alone, without his favorite partner beside him.

Yuuri went back to Japan, curling up with his pork cutlets, and Viktor returned to Russia, head down as he skated his new routine: _Mourning_.

~*~

This lasted two months. Two months of Yuuri running off a cutlet bowl every night, of Viktor perfecting his new, pained, tear-jerking routine.

Viktor skated to the side of the rink, where Yuri was waiting, his blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, his eyebrow raised. “This is new, Viktor. Why is it so sad?” He crossed his arms.

“I…” He didn’t have a good answer, one that would make him seem like the unaffected star that he tried to portray. “I’m planning on giving an emotion to my audience, one that will make them cry, but can’t bear to look away. That’s how I will claim gold.” A gold medal. That sure didn’t seem as appealing as another certain gold, round object.

Viktor closed his eyes and played with the string that was around his neck for a moment before he pushed away to practice his routine again, his mind on his _Eros_ , the one that he lost. As he started to skate to the melancholy music, Yuri pulled his phone out and videotaped him skating out his pain. He grinned as he decided to send it to a certain female skater in Japan.

 

Yuuri had been skating around the rink, breathing deeply as he relaxed himself when Yuuko ran out to the side of the rink, breaking his concentration. “Yuuri!!” She called out, her voice frantic. “Yuuri come here!”

He sighed and skated over. “What is it?” He asked, voice void of emotion, as it had been for two months now. She held her phone out.

“Watch this.” She told him as she pressed play.

Yuuri’s eyes widened as he watched a video of Viktor, obviously skating to a new routine. Yuuri could see the pain, the anguish. He bit his lip as he felt tears come to his eyes, feeling his own loss as he watched Viktor skate. Suddenly, Yuuri’s eyes caught something on Viktor. On his hand, glinting, was the ring that Yuuri got him. Hmm. So he kept it. Yuuri wiped his eyes and glanced at his own hand, which felt empty without that gold band. But something else caught his eye. On a string around his neck, Viktor… had another gold band. The one that Yuuri had given him when he ended things. Yuuri felt a sob rise as he realized that Viktor was skating out the pain that… that Yuuri had caused. Yuuri had caused Viktor to feel this way, and that hurt him. Yuuri sniffed as the video ended and he had to breathe to calm himself. Yuuko left him alone after he didn’t speak and he curled up on the ice, sobbing into his arms.

Yuuri had messed up. He realized that neither of them were better without the other. He knew now that they both needed each other and both loved each other. Viktor honestly loved him.

Yuuri, eyes wide and still brimming, suddenly kicked his skates off and started sprinting. He didn’t even grab his shoes, just took off. Yuuko watched him run, a slight smirk on her face as she texted Yuri. ‘ _Operation ‘fix Viktuuri’ has started.’_

~*~

A day later, Viktor was back at the rink, trying to fix something that had been bothering him about the routine. He was skating over and over, becoming exhausted as he tried to figure out what was _missing_. He finally gave up, just collapsing in the middle of the rink, clutching Yuuri’s ring as he held back tears. He sniffed and wiped his eyes.

Suddenly, breaking the silence, there was a soft, “Viktor…”

Viktor looked up quickly, recognizing that voice. “Yuuri?” He whispered, standing and trying to run/skate over to where Yuuri was standing. He took off, just as Yuuri had done countless of times after his own routines during the competitions.

Yuuri ran to the opening to the rink and held his arms open as Viktor ran into them. He held Viktor close before he pulled back, wiping his eyes. Yuuri stared a moment before he jumped at Viktor, crashing their lips together as they fell onto the cold ice.

He stayed close for a moment before he pulled back to hug Viktor on the ground. “I’m sorry, Viktor!” He cried out.

Viktor was silent for a moment. “You… surprised me, Yuuri. It’s… a pleasant surprise.” He whispered and Yuuri let out a little laugh. “What changed your mind…?” Viktor asked as he pushed Yuuri’s hair out of his face.

“I saw your routine… I saw…” He reached down to pick up the ring on the string. “I thought I was doing you a favor…” He told him softly as he sniffed.

Viktor frowned and glanced at the ring before back up at Yuuri. “How did you see my routine?” He asked.

Yuuri blinked. “Yuuko had a video of it…” He mumbled softly. “I don’t know who…” He fell silent as he glanced up as a door closed, a blonde ponytail disappearing on the other side. Yuuri just smiled slightly and shook his head. “I just saw it… And the necklace. And I realized that… I was wrong. I thought that it would be better for you if you had your freedom from me but… I’ve been so pained.” He whispered as he reached for Viktor’s hand. “I… What I feel for you, Viktor. I believe that it’s… love.”

Viktor just looked at the ring on his necklace and took it off, unable to meet Yuuri’s eyes. He pulled the ring off and took a breath. “Yuuri… please don’t give this one back…” He whispered as he glanced up, a small smile on his face. “Will you marry me?” He whispered as he looked at Yuuri.

Yuuri’s cheeks burned brightly. “R-really…?” He asked before smiling and nodding. “Yes! Yes.” Viktor grinned and slid the ring onto his finger.

“This one doesn’t need a gold medal.” Viktor teased slightly as he pulled Yuuri close, hugging him tightly. They stayed on the ice, holding each other tightly before Viktor pulled back, letting out a little laugh as he cupped Yuuri’s cheek. “I’m going to have to change my routine, you know… It… it’s not going to be _Mourning_ anymore… but I think I have an idea… I’m thinking the name… _Kekkon: Marriage._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Kekkon means Marriage


End file.
